Rouge
by Suki-Itami
Summary: -Full summary inside- Arisa Namikaze, the former captain of Squad Ten. Years ago, she went against a direct order from Central Forty-Six in order to save her Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto from a Vizard. Her orders...Tosh/OC
1. A New Captain, A New Life

_**Story: **__Rouge_

_**Summary: **__Arisa Namikaze, the former captain of Squad Ten. Years ago, she went against a direct order from Central Forty-Six in order to save her Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto from a Vizard. Her orders had been to stay put in Squad Ten's barracks while Squad Two went looking for Rangiku. Knowingly disobeying orders, Arisa left the barracks and rescued Rangiku when no one else could, or would. Though the rest of Squad Ten tried to vouch for Arisa in saying that she did what was right, regardless of orders, she was removed from her position as captain and replaced by Toshiro Hitsugaya. Without a word about it, Arisa quickly and quietly left the Soul Society to go to the World of the Living. Ever since doing so, the Thirteen Court Guard Squad has been looking for her, and somehow she's managed to avoid them. But when Toshiro is charged with treason and retreats to the World of the Living, Arisa helps him without a thought, and against his wishes. While helping the man who replaced her, Arisa may find that she was wrong in thinking that she could not feel anything for another Soul Reaper. Tosh/OC_

_**Warning: **__Language, Violence_

_**A/N: **__This is loosely based off of _The Diamond Dust Rebellion_._

…

_"Captain Arisa Namikaze, you have been charged with disobeying a direct order from Central Forty-Six," The head captain announced. "Do you deny this charge?"_

_Arisa sighed quietly and shook her head. "I do not deny the charge, head captain, but I would like to explain my—"_

"_There is no time for explaining anything! A direct order is not to ever be disobeyed! As a captain, you should know that!"_

"_Yes, sir," she slowly said, grinding her teeth, "I'm aware of that. But who else would have gone to the great lengths I went to, to save Rangiku?!"_

"_Lieutenant Matsumoto is completely capable of taking care of herself, captain!"_

"_But—"_

"_No more of this!" The head captain hit his cane off of the wooden floor. "It's fairly obvious that you are no longer capable of being a Soul Reaper, nonetheless a captain."_

"_What?!" She looked around at the twelve other captains to see if they would object to this, but none even so much as looked at her. Not even her close friend, Jushiro Ukitake, would turn his gaze to her._

"_As such, you are to be stripped of your title as captain of Squad Ten! Until further notice, you are to be confined to the barracks while we deliberate your fate as a Soul Reaper!"_

_Arisa struggled as two other Soul Reapers grabbed her arms to take her from the room. "You can't do this! Release me!"_

"_Bring in Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

_She stopped struggling long enough to see a boy with white hair walk in calmly. He had an icy air about him that made Arisa want to cringe. She felt someone begin to take her captain's jacket away from her, and she struggled to keep it on. In the struggle, the sleeves of the jacket were torn away and it was easily taken._

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are now the captain of Squad Ten!" The head captain announced. "Will you accept?"_

"_With honor," Toshiro replied coolly, taking the ripped jacket and putting it on._

_It burned Arisa's blood to see someone else wearing what she had worn for years—what she shouldn't have to give up. "That's not his position, dammit!" She struggled even more fiercely against the Soul Reapers that held her now. "How dare you replace me when I did nothing wrong!"_

"_You disobeyed an order from Central Forty-Six, right?" Toshiro glanced back at her. "If you ask me, that borders on treason."_

"_No!" Regardless of the head captain ordering her to Squad Ten's barracks, and her being pulled in that direction, she still struggled. "You damned brat! The position of captain is not yours to have! I'm the rightful captain of Squad Ten!"_

_As the doors were, closing, the head captain spoke up once again; "As you are now merely a soldier, Arisa Namikaze, you are no longer allowed to released your bankai unless permitted, or in a life or death situation."_

"_Damn you all to hell!" She screamed as the doors finally closed and she was dragged back to the barracks._

_Later that night, Arisa would escape the Seireitei and go to live in the World of the Living._

…

Arisa jumped awake, snapping into a sitting position in her bed as her alarm clock sounded. Taking a calming breath, she lay back and looked over at the clock. It read seven-thirty a.m., time for her to get up and open up shop.

Slowly but surely, she climbed out of bed and replaced her light blue pajamas with a v-neck white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She walked into her bathroom and put her long black hair up into a high ponytail on the top of her head, while leaving her chin-length bangs out to frame her pale white face.

Placing one small hand on the mirror before her, she looked into her dark blue eyes to see signs of sleep deprivation. That happened often when she had that dream—that memory. And that only occurred when one of the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad was near.

She sighed and straightened out, stretching her long arms over her head. "Oh well. I can't leave the shop closed just because someone I know is near." She reached for a dark green apron that said in fine script, _Namikaze Flowers _across the middle and put it on. "Time to open up, Kirin wouldn't be happy if she has to open again."

Arisa walked out of the apartment she lived in above her flower shop and put her white sneakers on. She trudged down the stairs, not really in a big hurry to begin yet another day in her boring human life.

Though she walked through the bright colored shop slowly and turned on the light while unlocking the door rather quickly, a girl with light brown hair and gold eyes still ran inside with a scowl on her face.

"Arisa, you're always so slow opening up in the morning. I almost just opened up myself." She complained, resting her hands on thin hips.

Arisa shrugged. "Sorry, Kirin. Another weird dream kept me occupied this morning."

"Another one?" Kirin leaned back against the white checkout counter while thinking. "Have you seriously considered therapy for it? It might help if someone else besides me hears you're having these dreams. And you might want to actually tell someone what these 'weird dreams' are about."

"No," Arisa answered immediately, "I couldn't tell them. I can't tell anyone. Everyone, including you, would think me strange."

Kirin smiled and reached over the counter for an apron that matched Arisa's. "Whatever you say, Arisa." She slid it on over her head and tied the back with a few smooth motions. "I'm just worried about you, these dreams happening more and more lately."

"I know…" Arisa mumbled as she turned to check the flowers in the display window. _Hopefully, these dreams mean nothing._

Suddenly, a strong spiritual pressure overtook the room. Arisa looked back at Kirin, but she didn't seem to notice it. She looked out of the open front door when she heard a boy's voice. She was prepared for it to be a squad captain, and though her zanpakuto was upstairs in her apartment, she could get it without difficulty. When she saw that the boy was simply an orange haired high school student, she relaxed and sent a flux of her own energy his direction. She thought that he too was a rouge from the Soul Society, and figured it would be okay to let just this one person know what she was.

He turned around at sensing her spiritual pressure and made eye contact with her. Without thinking, he walked into the shop. "Who are—"

"Ichigo." A girl with short black hair followed the boy into the shop. "What are you doing?"

Arisa willed herself to look completely innocent and oblivious as to why he was in the shop. She knew the girl, Rukia Kuchki, a Soul Reaper who would turn her in quickly to the Thirteen Court Guard Squad.

"I thought…" Ichigo looked between Rukia and Arisa. "I **felt **something in here."

"Perhaps you felt the need to buy flowers for the pretty girl?" Arisa asked smoothly.

"What?" He looked at her like she was insane…or had grown a second head.

"Look, miss, Ichigo's not—" Rukia cut herself off with a gasp as she took in Arisa's face. "A-Arisa Namikaze?"

"That would be me." Arisa smiled nicely. "Even if he isn't getting you flowers, maybe you would like some…?"

"I found you." Rukia smirked wildly.

"E-Excuse me?" Though she said this, Arisa thought, _Shit!_

"You have no idea how many of us have been looking far and wide for you. We almost gave up."

"Well," Arisa laughed innocently, "all you had to do was look for this shop. It's been in my family for three generations, so you could've asked anyone."

"Rukia, what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, completely confused.

"Former captain Arisa Namikaze," Rukia replied smoothly.

"Captain?" Kirin finally butted in, even more confused than Ichigo.

Arisa shrugged. "Beats me."

"You were stripped of your title and replaced by captain Hitsugaya for disobeying orders. You know that, so don't play dumb! You may be able to fool everyone else, 'captain', but you can't fool the eyes of a fellow So—"

Ichigo covered Rukia's mouth. "Forgive her Miss Namikaze, she's been in a strange mood lately."

Arisa chuckled. "Thank nothing of it. Being a flower shop owner, I hear weird things all the time. But, out of curiosity, is she a soldier?"

"A soldier?" Kirin walked by with a vase of flowers, setting then on a small table. "Come on Arisa, soldiers are much larger in stature, even the female ones. This girl's short and thin, no muscle at all. There's no way she's a soldier."

"Even so, this girl mentioned that her and others were looking for a captain with my surname. I think she has some connection to the military." Arisa looked at Ichigo. "Am I right?"

He chuckled nervously, "Sorta…"

Rukia shoved Ichigo's hand away. "Ichigo, I have to report this! Former captain Arisa Namikaze, the same woman we've been search for, for…years is here, where you live!"

Arisa and Kirin exchanged a look. Arisa asked, "How long have you been searching for this 'former captain'?"

"Longer than we'd like to admit. But, then again, you know exactly how long!"

"Look, girl, I hate to burst your bubble when you're on such a roll here, but I have to tell you something. I obtained this shop from my mother when I was nineteen, five years ago. I hired Kirin, my friend from High School, that same year."

Kirin nodded. "That's right!"

"I'm twenty-six-years-old. My full name is Arisa Namikaze the third."

"The third?" Rukia froze, obviously embarrassed. "No! Arisa Namikaze, the girl we are searching for, is the only one recorded! And we can't reproduce!"

Arisa gave Rukia a slightly disgusted, yet sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but whoever you're looking for isn't me."

"But—"

"Come on, Rukia." Ichigo started pushing her out the door. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay…" Arisa turned around and sighed once she was sure the two were out of earshot. "Holy crap, that was…weird."

"Yeah, it was," Kirin agreed, "even for a strange day."

"Yeah…" She glanced at the door when Kirin turned away. She mumbled under her breath, "You will never prove who I am, Rukia Kuchki."


	2. A Rescue, A Thief

_"Rangiku!" Arisa screamed as she ran for her lieutenant, who was tied up with both rope and a restraining kido._

_Rangiku flipped her head back, getting her long orange hair out of her face. She was shocked at seeing her captain, but still reacted. "C-Captain Namikaze!"_

_The Vizard who stood next to Rangiku turned and smirked. "Well, well, captain Arisa Namikaze. Why are you here?"_

"_You kidnapped my lieutenant," Arisa replied coolly._

"_Oh?" The Vizard looked at Rangiku. "She was in my territory."_

"_I highly doubt that." She drew her zanpakuto. "Drown them in your sorrow, Fukyuu Mizu! Mizu Ori!" Arisa swung Fukyuu Mizu horizontally and entrapped the Vizard a birdcage made of water. _(A/N: Mizu Ori means Water Cage)

_With that, she ran over to Rangiku and released the restraining kido before releasing her from the ropes. As she was pulling Rangiku away by the arm, Arisa turned and swung her zanpakuto again. "Suibou Mizu Ori!" The cage collapsed on itself, drowning the Vizard where he stood. _(A/N: Suibou Mizu Ori means Collapsing Water Cage)

_Once they were far enough away, Arisa stopped and turned to Rangiku. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah." Rangiku smiled. "I definitely have to thank you for this, captain."_

_Arisa smiled back. "Don't worry about it." She looked over where shouts from other Soul Reapers were. "Here come reinforcements."_

_The other Soul Reapers gathered in a circle around Arisa and Rangiku, all extremely stern-faced. The two girls looked around, afraid that this might be a trick by another Vizard. At least, that is, until Jushiro Ukitake stepped forward._

"_Captain Ukitake!" Arisa smiled again and began to run forward._

"_Kido number one: Restrain," Ukitake said calmly, sending his friend to the ground._

"_What the—Ukitake?!"_

"_Captain?!" Rangiku yelled, surprised at this._

"_I'm sorry, Arisa, but I was ordered to restrain you on sight." He sighed. "You're going back to the Soul Society for a trial."_

"_A trial?! For what?!" Arisa demanded. She had never in her long life heard of a trial without reason._

"_You went against orders, and came to lieutenant Matsumoto's side. That could be considered treason."_

"_No!"_

"_You can't really think that!" Rangiku argued, "Captain Namikaze risked her life coming to rescue me! And now you're going to—"_

"_She went against direct orders from Central Forty-Six. She was supposed to stay in the barracks until we returned we returned with you, lieutenant. The guards who allowed her to escape have already been punished." Ukitake sighed and gestured to one of his officers. "Grab captain Namikaze, we will depart shortly."_

"_Sir." The officer grabbed Arisa's arm and began to drag her away as Ukitake checked on Rangiku._

…

"Arisa." Kirin poked her manager's arm. "Arisa, wake up."

Slowly, Arisa opened her eyes. She had been leaning against the check-out counter taking a nap. She yawned and stretched. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for customers to complain about how unprofessional sleeping on the job was."

"WHAT?! WE LOST CUSTOMERS?!"

"Nope. I told them you have narcolepsy, and they took pity and bought some blue roses."

"Blue roses? Our most expensive flower?"

"Yep."

"You should pull that one more often."

"I do, every time you fall asleep at the counter."

"Huh?!"

"Most just leave, some buy lilies; this was the first time someone bought a blue rose out of pity."

Arisa hung her head. "I need to start getting more sleep at night…"

"I agree."

Even though she thought this, Arisa shrugged it off and stretched again. "Regardless, I need to stop taking naps against the counter." She popped her back. "It's killing my back."

Kirin put one hand on her hip. "Well, I can't imagine why," she replied sarcastically.

It was then, when Arisa's eyes just happened to glance over that way, that she saw some boy with black hair trying to sneak out of the shop with a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey!" Arisa jumped over the counter and grabbed the back of the would-be thief's trench coat. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kirin walked over with both hands on her hips now; she had just now seen the thief. "Stealing from a flower shop? That's pretty damn low."

When the thief didn't respond or move, Arisa continued, "You have three choices, pay for those roses, put the roses back, or try and run…I assure you that if you choose the third choice, I will be on your pathetic ass until I catch you."

"And I'll call the police immediately."

"What's it gonna be?"

For a moment, the thief began to tremble, and Arisa thought that maybe he was going to either pay for, or put the roses back. Instead, though, he slipped out of the trench coat and began to book it down the street.

"Dammit!" She began running after him as Kirin turned back to the counter to reach the phone.

The guy ran faster than Arisa had thought he would. He took good care not to allow any of the roses lose their petals, but she would be damned if she would be able to catch up with him. He turned sharply down another street and paused a moment to stop himself from falling, allowing Arisa to catch up greatly.

Just as she was nearly in arms' reach of him, she saw the orange-haired boy from earlier – _I wish I could remember his name, _she thought – walking towards them. "Hey, stop him!"

Ichigo looked over and saw the man running away from Arisa. He held out his arm, causing the man's neck to catch in the crook of his arm. The thief went sprawling onto his back on the pavement. Arisa ducked under Ichigo's arm and stomped down on the thief's chest as hard as she could.

She looked over at Ichigo. "Thanks."

"No problem. Mind explaining who I just cloths-lined, though?" He gave her a look as if saying he didn't mean to over-do it.

"A thief," she replied. "He stole that bouquet of roses in his arms."

"Ouch," he said with a chuckle. He leaned down to look at the guy. "Bad move stealing from her shop, Miss Namikaze is vicious when it comes to thieves."

The thief didn't say a word, but the look on his face said that he had noticed.

Only a few seconds later, a police car showed up with its lights sounding off. The cops stopped next to the scene and asked about the flower thief.

"This is him," Arisa responded. She removed her foot from the guy's chest as one of the cop's pulled him up and put handcuffs on him.

The other one sighed. "Miss Namikaze, we all know you like to handle thieves in your own way, and it well may work, but as I've said before, I don't recommend it."

"I don't see why not." She shrugged.

"Have you ever thought that the thief might have a gun or knife on him?"

"Even if he had, the guy slipped out of his trench coat before taking off. I would assume that any weapon would have been in there."

The officer sighed again. "You're hopeless. If you ever get hurt, I want to be the one to say 'I told you so'."

"Of course you do," she sighed. "Anyway, you guys can keep the flowers as a thank you." She turned to walk away. As she did, she smiled at Ichigo. "Thanks for the help, uh…I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

She continued smiling. "Thanks, Ichigo. See you around." She started jogging.

"Hey!" The police officer who had been talking to her ran up behind her and put one hand on her shoulder. "Arisa, listen to me. We've been friends since High School, so I would hate to see you injured. That's why I'm no longer asking you this, I'm telling you, stop chasing down people who steal from your flower shop!"

"Look, Soichiro, you don't need to worry. Anyone stealing from a flower shop won't have even a pocket knife on them." She smirked back at him. "If someone steals from my shop, I'll chase them down, and nothing you say is going to change that."

Soichiro gave her a stern look that reminded her all too well of her former friend, Ukitake, but he backed off. "Fine. But if something happens to you while you're chasing a thief next time, there will be nothing I can do."

"Don't worry," Arisa said with a smile. She turned and jogged back off towards her shop, thinking about she was going to tell Kirin about the epic defeat of the thief.

…

Kirin leaned against the counter, holding her sides while laughing. "Are-Are you serious? He held out his arm and cloths-lined the guy?!"

"Yep," Arisa laughed. "It was epic! And afterward, he didn't even look like he had done any over-kill!"

That sent Kirin into a laughing fit. Arisa had told her about the chase of the thief, which ended in Ichigo cloths-lining him straight onto his back. Of course, Arisa had made it a little more dramatic than she should have, but she always liked making her friend laugh so hard that she'd almost pee her pants. She hadn't even begun to talk about Soichiro – who they both called "the buzz-kill cop" – and really didn't want to.

Unfortunately, it had to come up eventually. Kirin wiped off a tear that had been falling down her cheek and giggled a few more times before asking, "So, was the buzz-kill cop there?"

Arisa sighed and leaned against the counter, next to Kirin. "Unfortunately."

"What'd he say this time?"

"Something about having to stop chasing thieves."

"What? Man, if you didn't chase them down, then most of them probably wouldn't be caught."

"I know, that's why I chase them – that, and I don't like people who try to piss me off." That was true; Arisa has had a short fuse ever since escaping the Seireitei.

Kirin chuckled a couple of times before looking outside to see sun beginning to go low in the sky. "What a day…"

Arisa looked outside, shocked to see it was already time to close up shop. "How long was my nap?"

"Close to four and a half hours."

She sighed. "Great…"

"Don't worry about it," Kirin said as she slipped off her apron.

"Don't worry about it? I was only awake here for four hours today."

"Maybe you really do have narcolepsy." Kirin giggled and put her apron under the counter.

Arisa shook her head. "Not funny," she sighed. "I guess whenever you leave, I'll take a shower and go to sleep. Strangely enough, I'm still tired."

Kirin gave her friend a concerned look. "If you want, I'll run the shop tomorrow."

"Hmm?" Arisa looked over at Kirin.

She smiled. "You've been having trouble sleeping lately, right? Maybe you should take tomorrow off, catch up on your sleep. I have no problem running the shop for a day. Besides, if you're getting sick, you should take a day off to kick it in the ass before it hits."

Arisa smiled. "Thanks. I'll sleep on it."

"Good." Kirin walked out of the shop, closing the door behind her.

Arisa walked over to the door and locked it before closing the blinds on the windows, and walking back up the stairs to her apartment.

She opened the door and plopped down on the couch, letting her eyes slip shut. "Just a little nap," she mumbled. "A little nap before dinner."

Just as she was drifting off, there was a large explosion outside of her window. She jolted up, completely awake, and ran over to the window to see what was going on.


End file.
